


Nursery Elf and other drabbles

by Donna_Immaculata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Interspecies, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Immaculata/pseuds/Donna_Immaculata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Dobby/Draco drabbles written for <a href="http://hpsquick100.livejournal.com/">hpsquick</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nursery Elf and other drabbles

_Challenge: Belly buttons_

**Nursery Elf**

Dobby didn’t mind changing nappies.

The other elves were scared, because they were punished every time the boy winced, but Dobby didn’t mind being punished. 

Gently, he removed the bandage covering the still-fresh wound in the centre of the soft belly. He remembered peeping around the corner as the heir had been born, remembered the healer cutting through the umbilical cord. Remembered how it had sent strange feelings to his groin, as though the bluish, pulsating thing was alive.

Some memories were worth preserving.

With a soft ‘splosh’, a twig-like finger bored itself into the swollen flesh of Draco’s navel.

 

_Challenge: Opposites attract_

**True Love Waits**

There was no way he could refer to his lover as ‘Draco’. The insults, the hatred of the past were still fresh in his memory. ‘Mr. Malfoy’ seemed too formal, though. He needed time to get used to the new intimacy.

The boy was so pretty with his proud posture, the sharp-featured face. So unlike his own scrawny figure, he thought as he took up one of his lover’s used socks and lifted it to his nose, shuddering in delight.

A door slammed. 

Dobby pulled the sock over his head and lifted his tea-towel, spreading his trembling legs in anticipation.

 

**The Taste of Love**

Dobby liked being on top.

The trick was to bully the kitchen elves into preparing potent drinks for Master, which made him accept a house-elf's cock up his pure-blood arse.

The pleasure of topping lay in the aftermath. Having spent himself inside the exquisitely tight rectum, Dobby wrapped pointy fingers around the pale buttocks and spread them. Reverently, he dipped one finger into the dribble of greyish house-elf semen and carried it to his mouth.

He lowered his face, pushed his pointy nose in the boy's cleft and snaked out his tongue. It reached all the way inside.

Dobby slurped.


End file.
